


Dans les yeux de Chalcedony (Dégel Gaiden)

by WildRose9



Category: Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas
Genre: Blind Character, Boys' Love, Kissing, M/M, Mystery
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 11:08:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2505596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildRose9/pseuds/WildRose9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Parfois, je fais des fixations, comme ça, sans raison sur un personnage. Il me hante alors le jour, la nuit. Il me poursuit jusqu'à ce que je couche sur papier l'histoire qu'il me murmure.</p><p>Dans le gaiden de Dégel, un détail m'a fortement intrigué. Pourquoi Chalcedony a-t-il les yeux bandés ?</p><p>Bon, j'ai un peu vieilli les Jewels, mais je ne suis plus à cela près.</p><p>Characters : Chalcedony et Tourmaline</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dans les yeux de Chalcedony (Dégel Gaiden)

 

Le château s'est enfin endormi. Les couloirs sombres ne renvoient que l'écho de mes pas. Les ténèbres règnent en maître et le silence leur a prêté allégeance. La musique s'est tue, les rires et les chants ont disparus. Il n'y a plus de fête, pas d'intrus. Le couvercle de la nuit a refermé la boîte à bijoux. Il est temps que je rejoigne moi aussi mon écrin. Je me dirige vers ma chambre.

La main sur la poignée de porte, j'écoute ma respiration. Si calme en cet instant. Je souris à l'obscurité, témoin muet de mon secret. Ces instants suspendus avant que cela ne soit. Juste à lisière où le probable se concrétise, où le réel rejoint mon rêve. Cette attente qui trouve sa récompense me grise.

J'entre dans la pièce, souris quand je vois Chalcedony lever la tête vers moi. J'avance lentement, laisse le sourire s'installer sur son visage, ses lèvres murmurer mon prénom à la lueur des bougies. « Tourmaline ». Sa fragilité, sa douceur. Je sais bien que tout cela n'est qu'apparences. Je connais son pouvoir, je sais ses ardeurs.

Je m'assieds à ses côtés, brûle quand sa main se pose sur la mienne alors que je défais lentement ce bandeau qui m'empêche de contempler son regard. J'effleure ses lèvres lorsque la soie sombre tombe sur le sofa, relève la tête, me perds dans la couleur laiteuse de ses yeux. Pas d'iris, ni de pupille. Uniquement cette mer grise si calme. Elle semble immuable. Et pourtant.

La main de Chalcedony passe dans mes cheveux, je frissonne et le serre contre moi. Je me gorge de son odeur, de la douceur de sa peau contre la mienne. Je passe lentement les doigts sur ses lèvres, me penche à nouveau vers elles. Et là, au bord du précipice de notre désir, je la vois. Cette étincelle. Si rapide, traversant son regard. Cette étoile filante, prémices des galaxies qui y défileront lorsque ma main glissera sous sa chemise, que nos peaux se mêleront, quand au creux de la nuit le maître des illusions sera mien.

Je souris en prenant ses lèvres, en pensant à ce qu'il ne donne qu'à moi. Dans les yeux de Chalcedony, moi, je vois la splendeur de l'univers.

**Author's Note:**

> Alors, Kurumada et Teshirogi, vous me les donnez vos personnages? ^^  
> Je m'en occuperai bien, c'est promis! :)


End file.
